Edd, Ed 'n' Eddy movie
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Th Eds came up with a scam...a scam that they never done before! Everything was perfect until the Kankers show up! Please R&R! Oh yeah, and NO FLAMES! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Edd, Ed, n' Eddy Movie

Chapter one

This is my first Edd, Ed n' Eddy story, so no flames! In case you guys don't know me, I'm Comicfreak1007. I also write Calvin and Hobbes stories, five of 'em actually (They'll be other Calvin and Hobbes stories soon.) Hope you guys like this story!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Eddy's alarm clock was off.

Eddy turned his alarm clock off with a baseball bat and went to sleep. He woke up again.

"That's it!" He said, and he got out of bed and went downstairs.

Eddy went into the kitchen.

He turned on the kitchen radio.

The 1950's song, "Jailhouse Rock" was on. Eddy was dancing to the song and then he went outside to tell his friends something.

"Ed! Wake up, lumpy!" Eddy said, pummeling on Ed's door with a baseball bat. Ed opened the door. Ed was tall. He wore a green jacket, and underneath it was a red and white stripes shirt. He wore blue pants, and black shoes.

"C'mon! We need to wake up Double Dee!"

"We need to wake up Double Dee?" Ed said.

"What are you a parrot? C'mon! Let's go!"

Eddy knocked on Double Dee's door. Double Dee opened the door. He was wearing yellow pajamas and a black hat. Double Dee's smart, but he's not athletic. He always wears that black hat. No one knows what's under there.

"Eddy, it's five in the morning!" Double Dee said.

"It's barley even dark out!"

"So what? I just thought of the most super, duper, rootin' tootin' scam ever!"

There was silence.

"What is it?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy, Double Dee, and Ed huddled together and Eddy whispered their scam in Double Dee and Ed's ears.

"Wow. For once, your scam is superb!" Double Dee said.

"Super like chicken soup!" Ed said happily.

"Bingo" Eddy said, showing his evil grin.

"We can't do it by ourselves, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"What do ya mean we can't do it by ourselves?" Eddy yelled.

"My scam is perfect! PERFECT!"

"Yes, your scam is perfect, but we need assistance."

That's when Double Dee wrote a letter to everyone saying that they need help on their scam.

The letter said:

Dear Everyone,

We need your help! We are building something and we can't do it by

ourselves! Please come to the lane at approximately 3:00pm. It's going to be

riveting!

 The Eds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was 3:00 and no one showed up.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY!" Eddy asked.

"According to my calculations, they should come here any minute now." Double Dee said.

**3:01pm**

No one showed up.

**4:12pm**

No one is here yet.

**4:19pm**

Wish they were here.

**4:31pm**

GETTING BORED OVER HERE!

**4:32pm**

THAT'S IT! I'm done writing stories! See If I care!

I was only kidding! I bet you were all scared! Anyway, I'm continuing with the story. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA Ha! Ha HA! Ahem. Sorry.

"That's it! They're not coming!" Eddy said.

"You said they were coming! According to my calculations, my butt!"

Then, Double Dee heard footsteps.

"Someone's approaching!"

Eddy and Ed heard it, too.

"It's a lion, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Hey, dorks!" Said a familiar voice.

The Eds turned around and saw Kevin.

"I wonder what the Eds want, Plank?" Johnny asked his friend Plank.

Plank is a piece of wood. He smiles a lot.

"What do they want from us Sarah?" Jimmy asked his best friend, Sarah.

"I don't know Jimmy." Sarah said.

"I wonder what's going on, Dude?" Nazz asked.

"People…"

No one can hear Double Dee because they were talking.

"People, please…"

The talking still went on.

Double Dee had to do something. He invented a very big radio. It was 320 feet long. Double Dee plugged it in, turned on the radio, and the song "Baby got back" came on the radio. Since the radio was very tall, it was very loud also. Everyone started screaming and plugging their ears.

"MAN, I HATE THIS SONG!" Kevin yelled.

"TURN IT OFF, DUDE!" Yelled Nazz.

Luckily, Double Dee had earphones on. He turned off the radio, unplugged the very huge radio, and took off the earphones.

"Dude…" Kevin muttered as he was scratching his ears.

"Double Dee Ed boy was trying to make us go deaf like nana yes?" Rolf said.

"Ironic, yet improving." Double Dee said.

"We need your help to build something! A building! In return, you guys will be the first to go in it!"

Everyone agreed to help the Eds.

I'll give you guys a hint: It involves lifting weights, and physical activities.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

There was a tall building in the lane.

It was 10 stories high, and on the top, there was a sign that said "Ed's gym."

That's the scam! This is the scam that the Eds have never done before!

Everybody built the gym, and in return, everyone got to see what was inside the gym. There were weights, an obstacle course, a pull up\arm hang bar, a treadmill, a punching bag, lots of jump ropes, everyone had their own sweatbands, and best of all, It only costs 25 cents!

Eddy was the money collector\money counter (Pretty obvious), Double Dee is the gym trainer, and Ed shows people where they want to go.

The gym opens from 9:00-5:30.

"Welcome to Ed's gym!" Eddy said.

"Only 25 cents an hour!"

"I haven't been working out in a long time. I guess I can stay here for an hour or two." Nazz said.

"Count me and Plank in!" Johnny said.

Everyone toss Eddy quarters in Eddy's jar.

Ed showed everyone where everything is in the gym.

Everyone went to the jump rope room first. Kevin can do it fast, the others can jump rope at medium speed, but Jimmy is not good at jumping roping.

He tripped and fell on the gym floor.

"Owie!" He said.

"**Curse physical activities."** Jimmy thought.

Kevin was laughing hysterically and pointing at Jimmy.

"Now that's classic!" He said.

After Sarah helped Jimmy up, she punched Kevin in the face and Kevin flew 50 feet in the air!

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BUB!" She said.

"Okay, everybody! Everybody go to the p…p…uh…pull-up bar room." Ed said.

Ed was reading the note cards Eddy wrote him. Figure out why.

Everyone was at the pull up bar room.

"Alright, people. In the pull-up bar room, there is only a meager amount of pull-up bars, so everyone needs to pull-up or arm hang one at a time." Double Dee said.

Kevin can do pull-ups without a sweat.

Everyone did well on the pull-up bar except Jimmy.

He tried to support his weight, but he couldn't, and he ended up falling on his butt.

Jimmy started crying.

Even though it wasn't serious, Sarah gave Jimmy a block of ice for Jimmy's sore butt.

The weights room is next.

Everyone can pull weights except Jimmy.

He fell on his knee when he try to pull one.

Jimmy ran to the bathroom, crying all the way.

It was 6:30 at night.

"Alright guys! Everybody out! The gym's closed!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and left the gym.

"Already?" Kevin said

. "Rolf was sweating with excitement." Rolf said.

"Hallelujah! No more gym!" Jimmy said.

"You were great huh Plank?" Johnny said.

"For the first time, I actually started to sweat." Nazz said.

"I hope I get stronger tomorrow." Sarah said.

"We made $115 dollars, Double Dee!" Eddy said.

He was drooling like a dog.

"Pardon me, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"You're drooling like a bulldog and would you quit it! My shoes are saturated with your drool!"

"We are not in a pickle, guys!" Ed said.

"EDDY!"

"HUH?" Eddy looked down and he saw drool on Double Dee's shoes.

"Hey Double Dee, your shoes are wet!" Double Dee smacked himself in the forehead.

"Lovable oaf." He muttered.

"C'mon! Let's go to the candy store! It closes in half an hour!" Eddy said, carrying the jar of money and running to the candy store.

Ed and Double Dee followed him.

While the Eds left the lane and went to the candy store.

While the Eds went to the candy store, the Kankers saw the gym the Eds and the others made.

"Let's go in and Exercise, Lee!" May said.

Lee and Marie punched May in the face.

"Read the sign, stupid. It's closed!" Lee said.

Lee had an idea.

"But that doesn't mean we can't go in."

The Kankers started laughing hysterically.

**UH-OH is right. Find out on the next chapter to see what the Kankers did to the gym. In the mean time, please review!**


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

The next day, the Eds were slurping on jawbreakers when they stopped dead in their tracks. The gym was different. The gym was pink instead of brown, there were flowers on it, and the sign said "KANKERS Co."

"What happened to our gym?" Eddy said.

"I'm not in my happy place, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Our gym has been redesigned!" Double Dee said.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Yeah, who?" Eddy said, rubbing his chin.

"Look, guys, a sign!" Ed said, pointing to the sign.

Eddy and Double Dee looked up and gasped.

"Kankers." Eddy said.

The Eds decided to go inside the gym.

The Eds looked inside the gym and the result?

Not good!

The inside was pink also!

Just then, the Eds heard laughing inside the basketball room.

"Let's go check it out." Eddy said.

Edd, Ed n' Eddy stepped inside the basketball room, but the there were no basketball hoops, even worse!

There were no basketballs!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"Hey, look, Lee!" Marie said, pointing at the Eds.

"It's our boyfriends!" The Eds started to sweat.

"Um…s-s-salutations, K-Kankers." Double Dee stuttered.

"We'd love to stay and converse with you, but…I have an extracurricular activity at school today, and I have to attend."

"It's summer vacation. School doesn't start 'till September." Lee said.

With that, the Eds bolted out of the gym.

"Sic 'em, May." Marie said.

May galloped like a horse, and pounced on the Eds like Hulk Hogan.

"Eddy, I don't think my mom will like this." Ed said.

"She's out of town, lumpy." Eddy said.

"Perhaps we should call it a truce before the Kanker sisters…before the Kankers…"

"Before they what, sockhead?" Eddy asked.

Double Dee whispered what the Kankers are going to do in Eddy's ear.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy said, his eyes bulging.

The Eds tried to escape, but they couldn't with May on their backs, and she weighs 190 pounds!

"You guys have to be are slaves for the rest of eternity." Lee said.

"What if we refuse?" Double Dee asked.

"Marie, get the heavy artillery."

Marie got out a box.

The box said shrimp on it.

The box was really old!

Marie opened it and inside were lipsticks, eye shadows, lotion, perfume, crayons, and onions.

The Kankers ate the onions, put lotion on themselves, sprayed themselves with perfume, and put lipstick on their lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Kankers kissed the Eds. They kissed like they never kissed before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The Eds walked out of the gym.

They were covered with lipstick head to toe.

"I smell pretty, guys!" Ed said.

"I HATE THOSE KANKERS! WHY WON'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

The Eds gasped.

"You need to watch your language, mister!" Double Dee said.

Just then, The Eds heard someone scream in the gym.

"That's Jimmy!" Double Dee said.

"Shall we investigate?"

"Investigate, hold the mayo!" Ed said.

The Eds went into the gym, and into the basketball room. They saw the Kankers, sitting on high, red chairs, and they all wore crowns. The kids were walking around, giving food to the Kankers. They had ropes tied to their ankles.

"Oh…my…lord!" Double Dee said under his breath.

"ALRIGHT, KANKERS! GIVE UP!" Eddy said.

"You don't even know what our plan is." May said.

"We are capturing all the kids and put them in this gym…I mean, KANKERS co. Then, they give food to us, and the more food they give us, the stronger we'll get! The kids will be working to the bone everyday for the rest of their lives!

"NO ONE WILL STOP US!" Lee said.

"Yeah, so surrender!" Marie said.

The Eds ran out of the gym.

"Double Dee, there's got to be something in your home to stop the Kankers once and for all!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, Double Dee! Pretty please with sugar on top!" Ed said.

"I have something in my attic that will probably stop the Kankers. Let's go, gentleman."

The Eds followed Double Dee.

The Eds went into Double Dee's attic.

There was a lot of old stuff.

Eddy found a book on how to stop people. Eddy found something on page 379.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!"

Ed and Double Dee went to Eddy to see what was going on.

Double Dee looked at the book, and said, "You've got to be kidding."

"Let me see……………………………………………….NO!" Eddy said.

Double Dee sighed and said, "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do."

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter, Double Dee will reveal a secret. Yes, a secret! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six

"It says here on page 379 that the most powerful thing to do to stop people being king or queen of the cul-de-sac is to take my hat off? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE TO DO THAT!"

"Just try Double Dee." Eddy said.

Double Dee shook his head and said, "Fine. I'll take my hat off."

Double Dee took his head off. We couldn't see it because Double Dee's head was off screen.

"TURN IT OFF! IT BURNS!" Eddy said.

"You see? That's why I wear this hat all my life. Gentleman, I'm afraid that I have something to tell you."

The Eds were in Double Dee's living room, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I was born with muscular dystrophy."

"What's musc…watchyamacallit?"

"Maybe this should clarify things." Double Dee said.

He lay down on the ground, but he couldn't get up.

"Oh." Eddy said, pulling Double Dee off the ground.

"When you have this disease, you don't live very long." Double Dee said.

"There's only one alternative way to stop the Kankers."

The kids were working to the bone. They were picking up heavy rocks. It was hot inside the building because the Kankers turned up the thermostat up to 110 degrees! The kids are struggling with the heavy rocks.

"This is rock is heavy like papa's anchors." Rolf said.

"This room is hot like the old village. Rolf needs to escape this volcano of death!"

"Quit your yapping!" Lee said, whipping Rolf.

"That was cruel, dude! Leave him alone!" Nazz said.

"SHUT UP!" Lee said, whipping Nazz.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH, THANK YOU!" Said a voice.

The Kankers turned around and saw Double Dee, Ed, and Eddy.

"You'll never defeat us. Surrender, now!" Marie said.

"Or else you guys are going to be in…well, in heaven if you don't!" Lee snorted.

The kids gagged.

"Back to work!" Lee said, whipping the kids.

"My legs are hurting me, Sarah." Jimmy whined.

Double Dee sighed.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." He said.

He took off the hat, and he was bald! A few strains of short hair, but still, he's bald! You guys want to know what Double Dee looked like without his hat, now you know.

Everyone looked at Double Dee and said, "Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald…"

"**MY EYES!"** Kevin said.

"Alright. Fine! Stop! Very well, then!" Double Dee said, putting his hat back on.

The Kankers were laughing hysterically. What the heck were they laughing for?

**I know what you guys are thinking. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Let me see…NOPE! Please R&R to see if Double Dee will stop the Kankers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"You think your bald head will stop us? Queens of the cul-de-sac? I like it when you drop your mouth like that." Lee said.

"Very well. I'll do it again." Double Dee said.

He took the hat off. Everyone screamed in horror.

"Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald!"

"**MY EYES!" **Kevin said again.

This didn't affect the Kankers. They just yawned and read magazines. Double Dee sighed

. He put the hat back on.

"Quick gentleman! Follow me, please!" he said.

Eddy and Ed followed him.

Double Dee went into his house and went upstairs to his attic.

"Sockhead, no! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Eddy said.

"I have to, Eddy. It's the only way to stop the Kankers and save the cul-de-sac!"

"No Double Dee!" Ed said, carrying Double Dee and holding him tight.

"Ed. Let go of me, please." Double Dee said.

Ed put Double Dee down.

"But Double Dee, if you do this, you won't make it!" Eddy said,about to cry.

Double Dee got out a rock from his box, put it in his pocket, and put his hand on Eddy.

"Eddy look, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. All my life, I was made fun of because I like reading, science, and well…everything and also, but mostly, It's was because I am weak, but when I met you guys, you guys never made fun of me. You guys…SNIFF! Are the only friends that I have. We had our ups and downs, but deep down, I always respected you guys. I'm only 13, and if I want to die young, then, I want to die young. I'll never forget you guys. No matter what happens, everything is going to be alright, alright?"

"O…O…Okay." Eddy said sadly.

Double Dee went outside.

The Kankers were laughing hysterically.

"Being queens of the cul-de-sac is making me hungry." May said.

"Me too. Hey, Lee, want to order pizza?" Marie asked.

"Sounds good to me." Lee said.

Marie was about to dial the numbers on the phone, when she dropped it and saw Double Dee.

"So, ready for more? May, get the heavy artillery!"

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that anymore." Double Dee said.

Double Dee got out a rock. He had tears in his eyes.

He wiped his tears away and said, "Luminous, black rock…ACTIVATE!"

After Double Dee said that, his feet were off the ground.

Ya heard me! He was flying, but that's not all! He had powers as well! He can shoot lasers! He out his two hands together and said, "RED LASERS…IGNITE!"

He hit Marie with his lasers. "Ow!" She said.

"Ready girls?" Lee said.

May nodded. They had to say a prayer first.

They made the prayer up.

"Destroy many people as we can, we know we can do well, so let's destroy this person, so he can go to hell!"

The Kankers laughed hysterically. Lee tried to hit a green lightning bolt at Double Dee. Lee missed. Double Dee kept hitting the Kankers with his lasers at the Kanker sisters.

"At this rate, he won't have any energy left!" Eddy said.

Double Dee shot lasers at the Kankers until the Kankers said, "You win!"

Then, Double Dee really did it. Double Dee punched the Kankers in the face. It was his super punch. After that, Double Dee ran out of energy, and collapsed on the gym floor.

The Kankers gave up.

They don't rule the kids anymore.

Everything was fine…everyone except Double Dee.

"Eddy, Double Dee is now Double gone for!" Ed said.

Everyone mingled together to see Double Dee. Double Dee is dead.

**Please R&R! SNIFF! It's so sad…**


	8. THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Here's the last chapter!**

Chapter eight

"Double Dee…Double Dee! Wake up, sockhead!" Eddy said.

He started to cry, and so did everyone else.

"Why are you crying Dork?" Kevin asked.

Kevin was the only person not crying.

"I'm not crying, It's my allergies!" Eddy said, crying.

"What is it? Pollen?" Kevin said.

"No…losing a best friend!" Eddy said, hugging Ed.

They were both crying together.

"I think I know a way to cure him." Nazz said.

She went to Double Dee, and kissed him.

Everyone gasped.

After Nazz kissed him, Double Dee woke up.

Everyone cheered.

"W-What happened?" Double Dee asked.

"So you're saying that Nazz kissed me?"

"We all saw it, Double Dee." Eddy said.

"Read 'em and weep!" Ed said.

"Hey, Double Dee. I'm so glad you're back to your normal self." Nazz said.

"But we're still friends. You understand that right?"

Double Dee nodded.

Nazz walked away happily.

Double Dee let out a groan.

The Eds were watching a scary movie.

"This is the movie where the girl gets devoured by a monster, then the monster gathers all the bones, find a very treacherous woods, and then bury her bones under a very luminous, humongous rock." Double Dee said quickly.

Eddy and Ed gave Double Dee a blank stare.

"It's nice to have you back, Double Dee." Eddy said.

The Eds laughed.

They were having a good time.

While Double Dee and Ed were laughing, Eddy was thinking of the memories he and Ed had with Double Dee.

(Starting flashback)

"There's no need to raise your voice, Eddy." Double Dee said. "You're right, Double Dee. I'm sorry." Eddy said. "Apology accepted. Ed, Eddy has made his first step, and that's… EDDY!" Eddy kicked Double Dee in the butt and Double Dee went flying in the sky. "My foot's sorry, too, Double Dee!" Eddy said.

(Flashback #2)

The Eds were at the swimming hole. "See Ya, Kevin!" Ed said. The Eds were at the top of a cliff. "Kevin's gone?" Eddy said. "Woo-hoo! Took him long enough. Slug!" "Assistance, please! Assistance!" Eddy and Ed turned around and saw Double Dee lying there. He was red all over! "What's with you?" Eddy asked. "Mother nature is so unforgiving." Double Dee said. "Ouch! DON'T TOUCH ME! OW! MY FACE!" Double Dee yelled. "Looks like you're a little sunburn, Double Dee." Eddy said. "Don't toy with me, Eddy. I'll be shedding for weeks!" Double Dee said. "Welcome to the great outdoors, nature boy." Eddy said. "Sheesh, what a whiner." Eddy found out that he had sunburn, too. "I have transformed! I have changed colors!" Ed said, touching his red skin. "I have become chameleon man!"

(Flashback #3)

"Double Dee, wait! Don't touch that rock!" Eddy said. They were in Eddy's backyard. "It's your rock I suppose. I'll go else where." Double Dee said. "Double Dee, wait! This was all Ed's fault and Kevin as usual!" Eddy lied. "Kevin?" "Yeah, that square headed jerk!" "But Kevin wasn't even in this show. Eddy." Double Dee said. "Exactly, so my room is your room." Eddy said. "Oh, thank you, Eddy! You won't even know I'm there." Double Dee said, hugging Eddy. "Um…our faces our touching Double Dee." Eddy said.

(Flasback #3 (Cont.))

"Larva, Eddy." Double Dee said. Double Dee was in Eddy's room, and Eddy was reading Double Dee a story. It was called BIOLOGY OF THE ASTUTE. "Oh. Where was I?" Eddy asked. "You know, Eddy, mother and father before bed would usually massage my feet." Double Dee handed Eddy the lotion. His foot was sticking out in front of Eddy. "It relaxes me so." "ED!" Eddy yelled.

(End of flashback)

Meanwhile, at the trailer park, the Kankers were furious. Sulking, Lee said, "We'll get'em next time. We'll get 'em next time."

**THE END**

**PROLOUGE**

The cul-de-sac was back to normal. Double Dee was getting a little more respect, but Kevin still hates Double Dee though. The gym was demolished. The Eds had to demolish it because looking at the gym reminds them of the Kankers. At least Eddy has the $115 dollars, but the kids wanted a refund, so eddy gave the money back to kids. He didn't like that. Yep. Everything's back to normal. Same old Eddy, same old Ed, same old Nazz, Jimmy and the other kids, but most importantly, same old Double Dee.

**Hope you guys like my story! Don't be shy to review unless it's a flame. Please R&R! Thanks! The next Edd, Ed n' Eddy movie will be coming soon!**


End file.
